


Good Luck Magica (You Really Need It)

by HelloThere3306



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Episode: s03e08 The Phantom and the Sorceress!, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gladstone Gander-centric, Magica de Spell Redemption, Magica de Spell-centric, Not Beta Read, Redemption, other character appearances - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloThere3306/pseuds/HelloThere3306
Summary: Gladstone has a date with Magica de Spell, who is set on taking his magic from him; however, Magica has second thoughts...
Relationships: Gladstone Gander/Magica de Spell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Good Luck Magica (You Really Need It)

**Author's Note:**

> This is DT17 compliant, so I don't know Magica lore from anything else.

The cousins are gathered in the living room, each splayed across each other on the couch the way they used to do when they were kids. It’s harder now, and they can all see the kids laughing at the grown - up pile, but it’s comforting, so none of them care. Not after being separated for a decade or so.

Gladstone can hear the kids whispering about something and smirks.  _ Of course,  _ they’re up to something. It seems that with Gosalyn’s addition to their group, their shenanigans have been... _ more.  _ In a way that Gladstone can’t exactly describe. 

Gladstone’s gaze is brought away from the kids when he hears Della begin to speak. “Hey, Ms. B’s gonna watch the kids tonight, we should go out!”

The kids share a collective groan. Ms. Beakley will never let their plan come to fruition. Gladstone stifles a laugh. 

“Of course!” Fethry answers, “we can go to the aquarium!”

Donald facepalms.

Della laughs nervously, lowering her voice so the kids can’t hear. “I was thinking something more...adult - y.  _ No kids,  _ Feth!”

Fethry looks confused for a moment before his eyes light up in understanding. “Oh, yes!”

Gladstone rolls his eyes. “I’d love to, but I have a prior engagement…”

Three blank stares greet him, but Gladstone says nothing, waiting.

Donald sighs. “What are your plans, Gladstone,” he asks, feigning interest.

“So nice of you to ask, Don!” Gladstone says, beaming. He holds his hands out dramatically. “I’ve won myself a date!”

~ ~ ~

Magica sighs, examining herself in the mirror. Her dread for this event almost distracts from the reason she accepted the engagement. 

When she was teaching Lena to fight against the blot - and trying to get her amulet back, in the meantime - she hadn’t understood why the gander was there. It seemed he was mostly getting in the way, and was too cowardly to even help. But then the blot’s gauntlet broke, and she  _ saw  _ the magic flood back to the man. 

His magic is colorcoded, like hers, which makes him powerful enough already. Only a certain level of magic reacts that way, and he has enough that it responds to his wants with no training, in the form of supernatural luck. From  _ childhood.  _

That’s the kind of power Magica would very much like to have.

_ I might not have my amulet,  _ she thinks as she smooths down her evening dress.  _ But there are other ways to collect magic.  _

She glances in the mirror a final time, making sure everything is in its place. The dress itself is a sparkly black, but there’s a violet ribbon cinching her waist, and a deep purple brooch pinned to her chest.

That pin is her key to everything, now. She’s taking a page from the Phantom Blot’s book.

She’s going to take Gladstone Gander’s magic.

~ ~ ~

Magica’s never been one to care if bystanders witness her magic, but she thinks this situation calls for some delicacy, considering the man she’s about to meet is a snobbish dandy. So, she flies into town just enough to be convenient and then drops herself a comfortable walking distance away from their restaurant rendez - vous.

She’s used to walking in high heels, so there are no complaints from her there. People look at her as if she’s crazy for walking around in such a fancy dress, but then again, there’s a good chance she  _ is  _ crazy, so that doesn’t bother her either.

She makes it to the restaurant just as a limo finds the entrance. Gladstone gets out and doesn’t even look surprised that they arrived at the same time.

His luck at play, perhaps?

“Ms. De Spell, how wonderful to see you,” he greets, arrogant and posh.

She manages not to growl in frustration. “Gander.”

He pouts sarcastically, unfazed by her disinterest. “I thought you’d be excited to see me.”

She smirks. “Excited to see you? I’m excited for the free food.”

The gander gasps, pulling a hand dramatically to his chest, and it’s then that Magica notices his raiment. His undershirt is a dark green, and the tailcoat bright white. It’s a testament to his confidence that he wears a get up like that without worrying about stains. The buttons are gold, though if it’s real or not she can’t tell, and his spats are also white with gold accents.

Magica turns her head away, blushing. She can’t be distracted by this man's  _ clothes,  _ his...very fancy, figure - fitting clothes…

Magica turns back to look at the gander. He didn’t notice her internal struggle, he’s too busy tipping the limo driver an obscene amount of money. She waits patiently, grateful for his distraction. Maybe his luck is rubbing off on her already.

When he’s done, he turns back to her, his curled hair bouncing slightly as he does. “Shall we,” he asks, gesturing her forward. She takes him by the arm, and they walk into the fancy establishment together.

It’s been a while since Magica has attended a place like this. There’s a chandelier above them, and the dining room is off to the side, but there’s also a dance floor with a band. They’re playing lively jazz, at the moment.

The waiter brings them to their table, after announcing that it’s their first annual ‘First dates eat free day,’ despite the impracticality of that. Magica looks at her...date, confused, and he just shrugs smiling. “It happens.”

The two are led to a candlelit table, and Magica is struck by how elaborate this is. She doesn’t want him  _ actually  _ catching feelings for her, that would needlessly complicate things, and Magica isn’t exactly up for that at the moment.

Oh well. Anything for her magic back.

The two order.

Then they sit in silence.

What is Magica expected to say? She can’t remember the last time she had a date, not that this  _ is  _ a date…

Gladstone saves her from her inner turmoil by leveling her an arrogant stare. “So. Why did you agree to come here tonight?”

Magica blanks. She hadn’t expected to have to justify herself. She  _ should  _ have expected it, considering everything. “I - I don’t -”

He interrupts. “I mean, you’re here for my luck, I’d expect nothing less, but you could be more subtle about it.” He shakes his head, chuckling. “It’s about the dime, isn’t it?”

Magica’s anger spikes. “No. I don’t care about the dime anymore. I  _ just  _ want my magic back.”

Gladstone’s eyebrows raise incredulously, but he doesn’t say anything. The waiter brings their food and drink, faster than Magica has ever been served in her life. “What about you,” she asks. Now she wants to start something. “Why did you  _ ask,  _ if you thought I’d only accept for your luck?”

Gladstone shrugs. “Bad company is still company.”

Magica wilts. She relates to that. Despite everything, this is the least lonely she’s been in ages. 

Gladstone sighs, his eyebrows pulled down in a way that makes Magica think he’s more disappointed than sad. “What’s your plan? Are you trying to take my luck?”

Magica puts her head in her hands, shoving a bite of steak in her mouth to delay the answer. “I was…” 

When Magica looks up, the gander is picking at his food, a crestfallen look on his face. It reminds Magica of how she felt when Lena took her magic, like her last hope was gone and she had no more reason to go on… “But now I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Gladstone looks up, mouth open to say something -

“Ladies and gentlemen,” a voice booms from somewhere. The lights go dim, but the sorceress's table is lit in a bright yellow light. A spotlight. “we welcome you all to our fine establishment.” Magica feels her arms being pulled by people she can’t see, and her mind goes fuzzy in panic. Then she’s on the dance floor, and the light is still  _ blinding her,  _ and she doesn’t know what’s happening -

“It is time for the chosen couple’s dance!”

Magica’s pushed forwards, and she trips on her dress, crashing into...Gladstone, who takes her trip and turns it into some elaborate show by twisting her around into a twirl. Eventually, she ends up with his arms around her waist, her head arched back to see him from her position. Magica feels her breath slow as she stares up into those emerald green eyes. Even his  _ eyes  _ seem rich, natural and unnatural at the same time in a way Magica doesn’t think she’s ever been comfortable with.

Except right now, Gladstone is the only thing she  _ knows,  _ which is never something she thought she’d attribute to one of Scrooge’s estranged nephews. 

Some kind of ballroom music starts playing. Magica feels herself stepping along with her dancing partner, feels the eyes lifting from their dishes to watch the show, but mostly she feels Gladstone’s magic pulsing around her.

Good to know she’s still in tune with all things supernatural.

This would be the perfect moment to take it all, to run and never look back, to  _ finally  _ exact her revenge on Scrooge…

But Gladstone is swinging her around,  _ holding  _ her, as if they’ve known each other forever, and he doesn’t need to say anything for Magica to know that he’s holding onto hope. What for, she doesn’t know.

Gladstone leans forward slightly as they swing. “You want my magic?”

Magica can’t answer. She’s too entranced, watching his coattails swish about him as if pulled by some breeze. 

“We can share it,” he finishes.

The song ends just as Gladstone dips her again, leaving them in a cinematic sort of position. People are clapping, whistling, joining them on the dance floor as another, less mystical waltz song begins to play. 

Magica needs to escape.

She turns on her heels, ripping the brooch from her chest as she does. She drops it behind her and doesn’t turn to see if Gladstone is following. The cold air hits her hard, and she breathes a sigh of relief. 

She’s normally adaptive to situations such as that but...that wasn’t normal. The gander's magic had caused that probably, reacting to his desire to be the center of attention. Magica sits on the steps outside the restaurant.

A minute passes, and Gladstone sits next to her. 

“You dropped this.”

Magica glances sideways. He’s holding the brooch innocently. He doesn’t know what she was going to do with it. She sighs. “I was going to trap your magic with that. It’s a vessel, like my amulet was. I should’ve known not to put all my magic in one vessel, but...I never thought anyone would take it.”

Gladstone shifts, just a little. “Is that a lesson?”

“I suppose.”

“So...my luck is more than just luck?”

“Most likely. It’s probably manifested that way, but all magic is just energy. Sorcerers and sorceresses learn to control that energy, change it. They can’t create it, can’t destroy it.”

Gladstone is silent for a moment. “But...they can transfer it?”

Magica freezes, slowly turning her head to gaze at him. “...Yes.”

Gladstone locks eyes with her. “I have more than enough luck. Maybe you need some.”

Magica smiles sadly. “Keep it.”

She stands, prepared to leave. She  _ isn’t  _ prepared for the hand that slips into hers. Gladstone holds her hand tenderly. It scares Magica, just a little. “Second date?”

Magica smiles, this time allowing herself to hope that maybe, just maybe, she’s found someone...different. “My treat.”


End file.
